Now and Forever OVA Special: Meeting the Cherry Blossom
by Czar Joseph
Summary: I adopted 'Now and Forever' from Asahi Gingetsu. It's a One-shot Story. Sakura Haruno bumped on Will, Naruto's Girlfriend and then Will, Sakura and Naruto are having Conversation and tell her about themselves why they met each other and then a one reaction, don't you think. and lastly I don't owned Naruto and W.I.T.C.H. And Enjoyed and Please Preview


Declaimer: Hello, everyone. I don't own Naruto and WITCH. This is a OVA Story and Hope you Enjoy this.

"..." - Talk

_'...' - talk/though_

***...* - Inner/Thought**

Streets of Konoha

A great day of the Village, a certain pink haired kunochi named, Sakura Haruno walking to the streets. Think about trying to suduce A certain uchiha for a date. Then bumped of someone on the way, a certain red haired kunochi then.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention were I'm going?" Sakura said.

"It's okay, I wasn't watch am I going." Red-headed said and look at the Sakura.

"?...Um, Excuse me? You are not around here are you?" Sakura said to Question.

"Oh, I'm New here alright. Why do you ask?" She answered.

"Well I see you have a Leaf headband there and care for what's your name?" Sakura said.

"Oh! My name is Willma Vandom, but I preferred call me 'Will', Okay?" Will introduce.

"Okay, nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said. And smirk then look at the attire Will wears and asked. "Um... the Attire you wearing? Aren't to young to be on the ANBU?" Sakura questioned.

"Well I joined the T&I Department weeks ago under apprenticeship of Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi" Will answered. "Why?"

"Di-di-di-did you T&I Department as in 'Torture and Interrogation' Department?" Sakura said pale and shivered.

"Uhhhh... Yeah, that's the one." Will replyed.

"Wow! Just like Ino-pig's Father one of the T&I Department in ANBU that times and you know I just kind we want to know each other? So I better get going. I don't want to keep my team-mates waiting." Sakura said before leaving.

"Oh that good I was hoping we could talk each other sometimes, OK. I see you later and don't wan't to keep my boyfriend waiting." Will said before leaving as well.

Sakura stopped and raise eyebrow. "Hmm? Wait your boyfriend, what's his name? I didn't know you have a boyfriend?" Sakura ask question.

"Why it's Naruto Namikaze, of course." Will answered.

Sakuta paled and blink seconds, she heard that name before, during graduation. Then pop out. "EEEEEEEHHHHHH! YOU'RE THE GIRLFRIEND OF THE FAMOUS NARUTO NAMIKAZE?! THE SON OF MINATO NAMIKAZE, THE 4TH HOKAGE?!" Sakura yell outburst.

"Hehe, That's him alright." Will answered eyes closed the anime-style sweet drop snickerd little.

"No way! I didn't know he have a girlfriend before." Sakura said after yelled.

"Yeah" Will said and blushed her face. "Well, something like that. It's kinda long story." She added.

"Oh" Sakura said. "So, should we talk about more about you"

"Sure, why not" Will suggested.

"Great! Meet me at the 'Dango shop' having conversation with you after talk to your boyfriend." Sakura said. "Oh! You can tell Anko-san or your boyfriend to tell were the place is!" She added.

"Ok, nice meeting you!" Will said then wave at her for goodbye.

As Sakura waved saw Will leave then going met up to his boyfriend then she has something in her mind. _'Man! I'm so jealous about Will and Naruto-sensei were couple!'_ Said squeal in her mind. _'I wish I want Sasuke-kun to have me notice so I want to date with him'_ Sakura added.

***Come on! I know Naruto-sama have a girlfriend in the first place. SHANNANO!*** Inner-Sakura said. ***Hey wait a second? We should ask her the story when Will and Naruto-sama first meet.*** Inner-Sakura added.

_'You're right.'_ Sakura replied. '_I should ask her about themselves.'_ Her Inner-self agreed.

"Well, I better get going I can't keep them waiting." Sakura said herself and continue walking to the training grounds.

~Few hours later.~

As Sakura after her training with her teammate. Sitting in a Dango shop eating, waiting for Will show up and as look on the entrance? She saw Will with her boyfriend as usual.

Sakura waved at Will. "Ah! Will glad you made it." And look she saw Will's boyfriend, Naruto? Team 7's sensei. As Will waved back to Sakura then they sit on the table bench along with each other. And Naruto spoked.

He look at Sakura. "So, Sakura-san. I take you met Will during your on-way-to-training-grounds, correct?" He said.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I just want to know about you met Will, after all." She said then look at Will the asked. "Will, I just like were did you met Naruto-sensei, the first time?"

"Alright, that's what my reason. I bring my boyfriend get along, besides I would be ordering some dango and tea, my boyfriend told this place is wonderful and when dango I taste is wonderful." Will said.

"I see, so let's order some shall we." Sakura said.

As Three have there time to spend for hours and conversations about Naruto's and Will's time then Sakura shocked about what they said the Sakura spooked.

"So, Naruto-sensei? When did you meet Will?" Sakura said.

"Well…..when I was a still Jonin in A-Rank Mission in 2 years before you still in the Acedamy, Old man Hokage sent me to Investigate about some current incidents so I only work alone until then I meet Will then she have her friends along too. Then…"**(AN: Think back events during WITCH Season 1 and 2 about thier fight against Probos and Nerissa)**

~In Few Hours later~

As continue eat dango each and drink tea continue their tale. As the last stick with 3 dangos left.

"…and so that's it. Before I write a message then send it to Old man before I continue, the message about the Mission is turns out be SS-Rank Mission then I be on a long-term Mission to complete it and then after that. I'm return safe as sound to complete the mission and my friends were worried about me, that's all it means, dattebayo." Naruto finished his story.

As Sakura was shocked about the Famous 2nd Yellow Flash, Naruto Namikaze complete his long-term mission in solo without back-up and then he help his girlfriend Will and her friends to save everyone on their Kingdom and their lands from the tyrant and also the traitor **(AN: I decide for Naruto to not tell her to mention about Meridian? Then he went another world to help and save everyone to complete the mission.)**

Sakura eyes widen. "Wow! You complete long-term Mission and then you help everyone from the tyrant man to save their lands from corruption?" And blond nodded.

As Will spooked "As for me, after he finish his mission then he left for say goodbye and we meet again. I was worried about Naruto then I have nightmare about him and I miss him so much." As tears flow in her eyes as Naruto have his arm around her shoulder to comfort her the Will look at him smiled each other, as Sakura saw in awe about those two couple were together. As Will continue. "I decide to resigned my position as the leader of the guardians then go to Konoha to see him again and join their ranks as a kunoichi and also I have my friend will took over for me."

"Wow, that's some story and I can't believe it and then why are you're here?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, I was here on forest outside on the village than I met one of the ANBU station here and ask I need to talk to Lord Hokage and then I tell him where is Naruto so Lord Hokage send his ANBU to come over and I finally to see him again, so Lord Hokage told me to join their ranks and then Naruto trained me here for part-time and His subordinate, Itachi? He taught me before met up with is squad of course and I'll be living with him."

"Oh so, He and Itachi-san taught you as well then you enter I&T Division Unit?" As Sakura shiver her spine and her eyes popped up. "You live with Naruto-sensei?!" She said in shocked and Will nodded.

"That's it, I spend months to complete my training then I will be full-fledged for sure and spend more time with him." Will said.

"That's good to hear and that's great." As said eat another stick of dango then after they finished and then pay their meal then went outside as Sakura spooked. "Well, it is nice to meet in person and also you Naruto-sensei, it is nice to meet you in person second time before team arrangements!" Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-san, and like wised and keep training hard too and say hello to Kurenai-san for me for regards, okay?" Naruto said.

"Sure sensei and Will it is pleasure to meet you." Sakura said respected.

"Thanks Sakura, and see you later." Will said and as the Naruto and Will walk together head home and while Sakura went home as well.

As Sakura walked home in the streets in Konoha as thought about some conversation with her Inner.

_'Wow, It turns out Naruto-sensei and Will are cute together and I hope I will do the same.'_ Sakura thought

***SHANNANO! Of course they are I can't I want to ask Sasuke-kun as well.*** Inner-Sakura thought.

'Oh knock it off, I know it take me a while to ask him and then I wait for his answered.' Sakura thought. "Well, what that heck." She said. As she continue walk towards her home then she arrive, open the door and close it then sleep for the night.

(There it's done this story is a 'One-shot' for course and I been working in 2 years I been work on it, hope You enjoy it and it's great story.)


End file.
